


嘘

by Merlin_C



Category: Original Work
Genre: Homosexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Original Character(s), Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Short & Sweet, Sweet/Hot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_C/pseuds/Merlin_C
Summary: 甜文。剧情较曲折。有小车。结合了一下自身经历。
Kudos: 2





	嘘

是夜，一切都静悄悄的。  
黑咕隆咚的房间里，唯一的光源是皱巴巴的被子里隐隐约约的光。  
我蜷缩着身子，尝试顶着强烈的睡意，敲完论文的最后一个句号。  
“已发送19-09-30 23:56”  
我庆幸着在deadline之前交了论文，把上半身探出被窝，才想起来我没有穿衣服，空调吹出的风暂时压下了我体内的燥热。待体温恢复正常后，我合上眼睑，却久久无法入眠。  
也不知道隔壁那个人是否有和我一样的困扰。

“嘀——嘀——嘀——嘀——”  
脖子酸胀，大约是落枕了吧。昨天什么时候睡着的？2:00？3:00？也不叫睡，最多是休克吧，哎，又失眠了。  
自从我转学以后就没有好好睡着过，每逢快睡着时，耳畔都若有蚊虫嘶鸣，刺激着我微弱的神经。  
不过想想隔壁那个姓姜的同学，可以起到缓和的作用。到现在我还没有记全班级里同学的名字，真是过分啊，林牧眠。不过说来也真是可笑，名字里明明有一个“眠”字，却没有入睡的权利。  
像梦游一样的爬下床，差点一脚踩空，瞬间吓出一身冷汗。摇摇摆摆的晃悠到洗漱台前，抓起牙刷胡乱捣鼓一通。披上鹅黄色的浴巾，摸索进淋浴间。  
哗—————  
有余裕去冲澡多亏了自己起得早，不对，不如说是因为该死的失眠，啊这都是什么和什么啊，我在想什么，好好洗澡呀......希望今天能和他讲上话，不过隔壁那位万人迷这时候大概还在流着口水梦游周公，想让他关注到我那是比我睡着概率更小的事情吧。望着玻璃板里倒映着的面庞，鼻梁挺，眼窝深，皮肤呈现病态的白，头发乌黑，在这种折磨下还有人的样子真是不容易。  
我的手开始向下移动，抚弄着微红的乳头，有多久没有释放了？我随便裹了一下毛巾，跑到衣柜里拿出我的震动棒。做过润滑之后，我慢慢把它送了进去。好紧，是我太久没有做了吗。我调高档数，另一只手在前面套弄着，想象着姜晚在后面干我的样子，我的脸刷的红了，还没几下就硬的发疼了，再把自慰棒往那一点上碾了几下，我就已经不由自主的呻吟出来，看着手上和小腹上溅上的精液，自己就是幻想同学的心理变态啊。  
轻轻舔掉了手上的浊液之后，飞快的擦干身体，套上衬衫，打好领带，戴上眼镜，扣好皮带，穿进皮鞋，跨上书包，真是衣冠楚楚。哦，还有高年级专用的黄色校牌，昨天年纪主任还和逼逼叨叨着块破牌子，不能遮住，哈，我还嫌自己的脸照片太帅了，那些男生看到嫉妒我。  
算好了时间，和姜晚一起出门，假装是偶然遇见，这个糟糕的世界上哪有什么偶然，都是精心准备的巧合罢了。  
“早”  
“早上好”  
“真巧啊又碰到你了！”姜晚这种神经大条的人完全没有自我意识的释放着魅力，“阿眠，可以这么叫吗，我们吃早饭去吧！”  
“好。”他突然的亲近让我防不胜防。  
我这种看起来就很阴暗的眼镜男怎么可能有人喜欢？现在大家都喜欢像他那样麦色皮肤的阳光男孩——我也喜欢。  
我手上摊着张爱玲的《倾城之恋》，当然我还没有看到那一篇。如果你说为什么不和他聊聊天，那我就会告诉你，我们的兴趣爱好简直是反着长的，完全是两个世界的人。打个比方，如果说他是迎着太阳生长的花，那我就是在岩石的阴影里挣扎的青苔。  
学校的早饭一如既往的难吃，姜晚却不管吃什么都很开心的样子，我今天只吃了几块苹果，在这么下去肯定要昏倒过去的。正这么想着，突然眼前一黑，靠，我不想在他面前表现出虚弱的样子，他肯定厌恶这样的人………

为什么这么黑？哦，我晕倒了，久违的可以休息一会了。挺好。我要把这些天的觉补回来。姜晚同学，你什么时候可以注意到我？

好刺眼，是阳光吗？我靠在枕头上，眯着眼，眼前是洁白的纱帘，还有枕在我腿上的少年。阳光里的灰尘颗颗分明，姜晚的呼吸声像羽毛一样轻软，我不忍心叫醒他，但是他却像是察觉到我的响动，颤了颤睫毛，是深褐色的眼睛，竟然比阳光感觉耀眼，这一撇，好像有什么在暗流涌动。  
“对不起，麻烦姜同学了，让你看到了我的虚荣的样子，还劳烦你把我送过来。”  
我听到护士在旁边插嘴：“林同学，你有没有好好吃饭睡觉啊，你看看你这个化验单子，还好有姜同学把你抱过来，还是公主抱诶！”  
我的脸唰的红了。我用被子遮住脸，但是耳朵的颜色已经出卖了我。  
“你没事吧，要不要再陪你躺一会？我怕你无聊来着。以后要好好休息啊，当然也要好好吃饭！我会监督你的！”  
如果怕我无聊就不要趴在被子上睡着啊...你这种暧昧的态度会让我误解的啊…明明知道是同学之间的关心却....那是条无法越过的红线。  
等我我的失眠好了，就表白吧。大不了以后绕道走，再不济被全年级孤立吧。我也习惯了不是么。不然怎么会专学到这个学校？高三转学完全是在用自己的未来赌博。  
我想歇斯底里告诉他我的心意。

转眼间学期快过半了，我和班里的同学也零星混个半熟，就连我这种男生也有了几个追求者，当然，我都委婉的拒绝了她们。但是总有人锲而不舍的猜什么我有心上人之类鬼话，虽说此话不假，但是我怎么可能开的了口？几个班里的“中心成员”在班群里发了公告，说要小聚一下，我这种“边缘人物”平常是不参加的这种饭局的，但不知为何，我竟鬼使神差的答应了。可能是因为姜晚也去吧。  
约定好的地点是学校旁边的ktv。大家都几近成年，同学私下里聚聚肯定少不了各种酒精饮料。几轮k歌下去，有人提议去开几瓶，姜晚自告奋勇站了起来。身下的人点了点打算来玩国王游戏，我原版从来不玩这种游戏，但就我一个人不玩会破坏气氛的，又要打破我的规则了，那几个女生也眼睛亮晶晶的看着我，好吧，恭敬不如从命。班长挑好扑克牌，让我们一个一个人摸牌，我的是...红桃二。班长说，这局黑桃二做国王，是个女孩子，哦，就是眼睛亮晶晶的那个。  
“那就...我是黑桃二，我要选黑桃二！”  
是我啊？！运气真差。  
“是你啊，那就和进门的第一个人牵手到游戏结束！或者你不想来可以喝一杯。”  
“那我就......”喝字还没有说出口，就听到咔嚓一声，姜晚进来了。边上的人开始起哄，让我和他拉手，姜晚看我们在玩国王游戏，一下子懂了，“他酒品不好，来，手给我吧。”我的脸好烫，好像要烧起来了，姜晚还凑近我耳朵边说：“没事，很快就好的啦。”  
我想告诉他。  
之后他们玩了什么我一概不知，只晓得他的手很大，很宽，热乎乎的，有点粗糙，打篮球打的，指甲很整齐。“不要乱摸哦。”他玩着我的发丝讲着。  
告诉他吧。  
“那个，我想去一下厕所可以吗”  
“好，一起”

“那个...我....”  
“等一下！”为什么要打断我？  
“让我来吧，你愿不愿意做我男朋友？”  
“......”  
“快说呀，你不喜欢我吗？不可能啊？我每次打篮球你都会来，每次都会有贴了便签条的水，我找了好久，那个字迹一定是你的，还有上课笔记上面的重点，是你划的吧？只有你用那个牌子的荧光笔....”  
“我....我愿意的”  
“呼，吓死我了诶，我还以为我搞错了嘛”  
“不好意思…..”  
“我可以吻你吗？”  
“啊..什么...好...”我还没有说完，他就用以吻封缄的方式，结束了我们的对话，我的吻技很深涩，但是他非常熟练，我被他跳动的欲火中烧，脸皮薄的我首先结束了这个火辣的吻。  
“我们出去吧….待太久了”  
“晚上去我家好了，我一个人住。”

“当然，那天晚上我们滚了床单，现在想想那是的我还真是天真烂漫，哼，谁不想和同性恋做一次追求追求刺激呢，那个姜晚没过多久就出国留学，销声匿迹了。我居然还是忘不了他.....”  
你看到你的上司喝醉了，像原来一样。他外表看起来倔强倨傲，是衣冠楚楚的商业箐英，小朋友噩梦里的糟糕大人。但酒品还是像以前一样差，吻技还是那么深涩，嘴唇还是那么柔软。  
嘘———别说话———


End file.
